The following abbreviations and acronyms are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description.
Third Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”), Access and Mobility Management Function (“AMF”), Access Point Name (“APN”), Access Stratum (“AS”), Carrier Aggregation (“CA”), Clear Channel Assessment (“CCA”), Control Channel Element (“CCE”), Channel State Information (“CSI”), Common Search Space (“CSS”), Data Network Name (“DNN”), Data Radio Bearer (“DRB”), Downlink Control Information (“DCI”), Downlink (“DL”), Enhanced Clear Channel Assessment (“eCCA”), Enhanced Mobile Broadband (“eMBB”), Evolved Node-B (“eNB”), Evolved Packet Core (“EPC”), Evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (“E-UTRAN”), European Telecommunications Standards Institute (“ETSI”), Frame Based Equipment (“FBE”), Frequency Division Duplex (“FDD”), Frequency Division Multiple Access (“FDMA”), Globally Unique Temporary UE Identity (“GUTI”), Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (“HARQ”), Home Subscriber Server (“HSS”), Internet-of-Things (“IoT”), Key Performance Indicators (“KPI”), Licensed Assisted Access (“LAA”), Load Based Equipment (“LBE”), Listen-Before-Talk (“LBT”), Long Term Evolution (“LTE”), LTE Advanced (“LTE-A”), Medium Access Control (“MAC”), Multiple Access (“MA”), Modulation Coding Scheme (“MCS”), Machine Type Communication (“MTC”), Massive MTC (“mMTC”), Mobility Management (“MM”), Mobility Management Entity (“MME”), Multiple Input Multiple Output (“MIMO”), Multipath TCP (“MPTCP”), Multi User Shared Access (“MUSA”), Non-Access Stratum (“NAS”), Narrowband (“NB”), Network Function (“NF”), Next Generation (e.g., 5G) Node-B (“gNB”), Next Generation Radio Access Network (“NG-RAN”), New Radio (“NR”), Policy Control & Charging (“PCC”), Policy Control Function (“PCF”), Policy Control and Charging Rules Function (“PCRF”), Packet Data Network (“PDN”), Packet Data Unit (“PDU”), PDN Gateway (“PGW”), Quality of Service (“QoS”), Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (“QPSK”), Radio Access Network (“RAN”), Radio Access Technology (“RAT”), Radio Resource Control (“RRC”), Receive (“RX”), Switching/Splitting Function (“SSF”), Scheduling Request (“SR”), Serving Gateway (“SGW”), Session Management Function (“SMF”), System Information Block (“SIB”), Transport Block (“TB”), Transport Block Size (“TBS”), Time-Division Duplex (“TDD”), Time Division Multiplex (“TDM”), Transmission and Reception Point (“TRP”), Transmit (“TX”), Uplink Control Information (“UCI”), Unified Data Management (“UDM”), User Entity/Equipment (Mobile Terminal) (“UE”), Uplink (“UL”), User Plane (“UP”), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“UMTS”), Ultra-reliability and Low-latency Communications (“URLLC”), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (“WiMAX”).
The wireless communication systems, CSI feedback is used to report on current channel conditions. This is especially useful in FDD and FDMA systems where the downlink (DL) and uplink (UL) channels are not reciprocal. With MU-MIMO and spatial multiplexing, a receiving device, such as a UE, may need to report channel conditions for multiple channels or beams. Accordingly, much overhead is dedicated to CSI reporting in MU-MIMO and spatial multiplexing systems.